Many coin operated and coin handling machines utilize a coin diverter or deflector to direct coins from a coin acceptor assembly to either a hopper payout assembly or a coin storage chamber, commonly referred to as a drop box. The diverter normally directs coins to the hopper until it is full, after which the diverter directs the coins to the drop box.
Because of the structure of the components of such previous coin operated apparatus, there is required a relatively extended vertical space between the coin entry and the coin tray, the latter being fed by the hopper at the time of payout. By locating the diverter assembly between the hopper and the coin tray according to the present invention, vertical distance of the apparatus for coin handling is reduced, and more accurate coin count in the drop box is achieved. These as well as other advantages will be evident from the following description.